


The Woman, Her baby and Skeletons

by Nocivenox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox
Summary: Sans fucked up once again and his counterparts are now in his universe. He brings them to his house and ends up disturbing his roommate's baby. What could go wrong?





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just had a burst of inspiration for this little thing. I am still working on LA so be looking out for that! Tell me what you think and i may or may not continue this?

This was bad. Not only was the machine broken, he was stuck with 4 different versions of himself and his brother. This was a disaster. He leaned against the wall that wasn't scorched by the machine’s blast with his head looking down being held up by his hand. 

“So Vanilla, what are we gonna do now that you gon’ and fucked up our only way home?” The skeleton that was much like himself but more gruff and edgy. 

“I don't know. I guess we gotta figure it out, we are gonna have a blast finding out how.” He punned with a sigh. The edgy version of his brother and two versions of himself one much more excited and one like the edgy papyrus groaned. 

“IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT PUNS I AM GONNA FUCKING LEAVE.” The big edgy Papyrus yelled and stomped his red heeled boot. While the rest of the people around Sans started to throw out more puns, he thought about where he was gonna stash these people. His house was big enough, so that would probably suffice. 

“Alright guys let's go to my place, its pretty big and Papyrus should be home from work by now.” The group mumbled things as they followed Sans out of the small lab and down the road toward his house that he shared with Papyrus and another roommate. 

“Now when we get in the house, make sure not to be too loud you might wake up someone who probably just went down for a nap.” He warned the group as they came up to the door and turned the key. 

“WHOEVER SHOULD NOT BE WOKEN UP WILL WAKE UP BECAUSE ANYONE SHOULD BE AWAKE IN MY PRESENCE.” The edgy Papyrus slammed open the door and marched in. 

“WHO CAN'T BE WOKEN UP LAZY ME? I WANNA MEET THEM!” The energetic Sans forgot to be quiet as he walked into the house followed by his brother. 

“She's gonna kill me..” Sans mumbled out as a high pitched cry came from a room upstairs. A door opened and a few minutes later, the door slammed and a stomping could be heard. 

“NOW WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?” Edgy Papyrus looked up toward the stairs. 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU COMIN’ IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE AND WAKING UP MY BABY?!” A short purple and blue toned haired woman came stomping down the stairs with a cute chubby cheeked baby in her arms. The baby was whining and was rubbing her eyes as if she had woken up. 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOU SHOULD COWER IN MY PRESENCE YOU INSOLENT HUMAN.” Edgy Papyrus got up in the woman's face. 

“I wouldn't do that bud.” Sans warned. 

“Sans can you please hold Aria and give her her binky please?” The woman calmly walked over to Sans and handed him her child and took a breath. 

“Here it comes.” Sans sighed and held the baby close, bouncing her a bit as he put the pink bear binky in her mouth so she would calm down. 

The woman stepped in the edgy one's personal space and held a face that called mother bear.  
“You come into MY house, disturb MY baby and YOU, mr edgy mc fuck face think that you can demand shit? HELL THE FUCK NO.” 

Having experience training with her worlds Papyrus, she expertly climbed the skeleton and grabbed him and using his surprise, she slammed her body down and placed him into a headlock.

“YOU DON'T DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME. DID YOU LEARN ANY FUCKING MANNERS? ESPECIALLY WHEN A CHILD IS INVOLVED??” Her wrath was one of a kind when it came to her child. 

The skeleton obviously had enough of her that he summoned a sharpened bone, planning on stabbing her with it. Sans’ eye strobed blue and yellow as he readied to help her, but it wasn't necessary. 

The woman growled and maneuvered her body so she was in a position and she slammed her head to the skeleton’s own and knocked him out. She got up and dusted her hands off and put her hands on her waist as she gazed at all the other skeletons. 

“If any of you come in here and act like this asshole I will do the same thing to you. I dont know how the fuck you got here and why you look so much like Sans and Papyrus but, when you are in this house you treat me and my daughter with RESPECT.” Her face was vicious and full of determination coupled with the blood that came from a small wound on her head, the rest of them knew not to cross this woman. 

She looked at everyone and she notices that the edgy one that looked like Sans was staring at the unconscious skeleton with sweat dripping on his skull. He must be his brother. Good it’ll teach him. 

“My name is Y/N for those who are gonna be nice.” She walked over to Sans and a happy yell came from the child in his arms. “And this is Aria. She is 4 months old and a total sweetheart.” Y/N picked Aria up out of Sans’ arms and held her close. The baby opened her mouth and tried to eat her mother's nose. “Oh you tryin to give momma kisses? thank you baby! I love you too!” Y/N switched to a baby talk and she cooed at her daughter as she walked over to the couch, grabbing a baby toy while she did so. 

“WOWIE I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN BABY BEFORE! DO YOU THINK I COULD HOLD HER?” The energetic Sans ran over to the couch and hovered near Y/N.  
She looked at him with a calculating gaze. She thought for a minute and then nodded. She patted the couch cushion. 

“Come sit next to me. If you never seen a human baby before I'm guessing you never held one right?” 

“OH YES MISS Y/N! ILL TRY MY HARDEST NOT TO DROP HER.” He sat down and she placed Aria in his lap showing him how to hold her. 

“She likes toys so wiggle this in front of her face and dont let her lean into to eat it.” Y/N handed him a pigglet rattle like toy. As he wiggled it, the child screamed happily and tries to lean forward to eat it but he gently pulled her back. 

After about 20 minutes, Papyrus opened the door and walked in.  
“LITTLE ARIA I AM HOME!” In response, Aria screamed and whipped back into the poor skeleton’s face.  
“OW!” Y/N winced and took the baby from him and got up to greet Papyrus. 

When she got over there and he grabbed her to happily hold her, his eyelights realized what was going on in his living room.

“WHY IS THERE AN UNCONSCIOUS ME ON THE GROUND? WHY ARE THERE 7 OTHER PEOPLE THAT LOOK LIKE US SANS?”  
Sans sighed. He had some explaining to do.


	2. One down ?? to go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is such a dickhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since many of you liked it, I made a new chapter! Some heavy shit this one and edge gets kicked out! 
> 
> If you like what im doing, feel free to ask any questions regarding this story or any of my others on my tumblr Daveysramblehour 
> 
> Or talk to me on my discord! https://discord.gg/3YYdtPT

After a lengthy explanation from Sans, Y/N gave each of the skeletons a nickname to help distinguish them from each other. Once everything was settled, She made sandwiches for everyone except for Edge who was still unconscious. Y/N didnt want to do anything for the dumbass until he learned respect anyway. 

“Okay guys.” Y/N started as she brought out a whiteboard that had her name and her roomates’.   
“Now that we have more people, I will lay down some rules. If you break these, you will be kicked out.” She wrote Rules on the board and looked at everyone.   
“DO YOU THINK THAT'S TOO HARSH Y/N? THEY HAVE NO OTHER PLACE TO GO.” Papyrus said worriedly, the poor sweetheart. Y/N gave him a bored look.   
“Papyrus sweetie, you know how I am. Especially since what happened with the dickhead over there. We have to have ground rules. It's better for Aria.” With that, she began to write several bullet points.   
“First and foremost, Respect everyone's personal space. I wouldn't touch anybody's stuff without asking and you all should do the same. Second, If I leave and ask you to watch the baby, make sure you dont let anything happen to her or I will end you. She is my pride and joy and the only person I love.” She looked over at her daughter who Papyrus was still holding. She smiled at her even though her eyes held a small sadness. 

Blue raised his hand and asked, “IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, WHERE IS HER FATHER?” Y/N flinched and Papyrus quickly handed her Aria. As she held her daughter, her body relaxed and she cuddled her as she answered his question.   
“My husband was killed in a freak accident shortly after she was born..” She took her phone out and unlocked it. There on her home screen was a picture of a very young Aria and presumably her father.   
“Her husband was taking them home when some anti monster activists were coming after us in our car.” Sans wrapped an arm around Y/N i. comfort. 

That day was filled with so much sorrow. It was happy for the young couple when they were bringing their child back home from the hospital. It all happened so fast that Y/N didn't understand what happened when she woke up in the hospital with two skeleton monsters with her daughter in their arms. She instantly freaked out and grabbed for her daughter and asked the nurse where her husband was. 

The memory hurt so much for the young mother. The other skeletons at the table were uncomfortable and sad as they watched Y/N struggle to keep her composure. The pain was still fresh for her. 

“OH HOW LOVELY WE GET TO HEAR THE SOB STORY OF A STUPID DEFENSELESS WOMAN.” Edge stomped over and stood over his brother. Y/N snapped her eyes to him and Sans could feel her shaking with rage and sadness.   
“HOW COULD YOU ACT LIKE THAT?” Papyrus stood up and walked over to Edge. “SHE LOST HER LOVED ONE NOT EVEN SIX MONTHS AGO. IT IS A DIFFICULT TIME FOR HER RIGHT NOW. IF WE WEREN'T THERE, HER AND HER CHILD WOULD BE DEAD.” Blue gasped at this revelation and Stretch’s sucker fell out of his mouth. Edge scowled at him.

“AND? YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BAD FOR HER? YEAH RIGHT. “  
“H-hey boss.. can you just fucking stop? she's being polite enough to let us stay here. Don't do anything to piss her off.” Red looked up at his brother and tried to calm him down.   
“I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS PATHETIC WOMAN WITH HER STUPID CHILD. ONLY STRONG PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED IN MY PRESENCE” 

Sans’ had enough of this version of his brother and changed the gravity with his magic, causing Edge to slam against the wall. “Pal you just about overstayed your welcome. If you don't stop you are gonna have a bad time.” A distressed whine came from the baby and everyone froze. All eye sockets were on the woman who was shaking and if she didn’t have a death grip on her daughter, she would have broken down.   
“OH Y/N..” Papyrus quickly walked over to her and hugged both of them. He could feel her overwhelming sadness like a tidal wave from her soul. He could also see the hatred stirring like a flame. 

Seeing his friend and roommate look so broken, the flame in his eye grew stronger as he felt rage. He couldn’t do anything however because Y/N suddenly thrust the baby into Papyrus’ arms and walked over to where Edge was against the wall. Her hands were violently shaking and within seconds, her arm was enveloped in the wall right next to Edge’s sternum. A tiny bit of dust dropped from this bones as he felt the rage within her.   
“You can call me stupid, you can call me anything in the books.. But I will never be defenseless. I want you out of my house.” Her calm voice was a symbol of her extreme rage. 

“I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU INSOLENT WOMAN. I DESERVE TO STAY HERE WITH THE REST OF THEM.” Edge scowled at her.   
“You deserve to? And what makes you say that? All you have been doing is insulting my family, my DEAD husband and treating your hosts like shit. I WANT YOU GONE!” As she spoke, she dragged him with Sans’ magic and threw him out of the house with more force than she intended. No she intended to, the dick. She turned to Red and stared at him hard.   
“You wanna go with him? Be my guest. Your brother is the worst and I never want to see him AGAIN.” With that, Y/N slammed the door in his face. Red shrugged.   
“He deserved it for being a dick head.”


End file.
